criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Robert Bremmer
"It's okay, Rosie. Things are gonna get better." Rose Bremmer |job = |path = Serial Killer Abductor Serial Rapist |mo = Stabbing, preceeded by torture |status = Deceased |actor = Jeffrey Meek |appearance = Out of the Light}} Robert Bremmer was an abductor and serial killer who appeared in Season Six of Criminal Minds. Background A happy man on the outside, Bremmer's private life was revealed to involve abusing his daughter, Rose. When his wife found out, she attempted to run away with Rose several times before, but Bremmer always kept catching them in the act. The wife eventually became mentally ill and, in a last attempt to escape, drove herself and Rose into a lake as a result, killing both of them in the process. Haunted, Bremmer began abducting and torturing women that reminded him of Rosie before killing them. It is also assumed that he raped the women as well, and that he raped other women also. He committed this process for at least a decade. Sometime prior to Out of the Light, he found out about Marcus Talbot, an art teacher who sneaked looks at girls while they were in the bathroom and taking pictures of them, leading him to make a decision to frame him in case local police found out about his killings. This led to the abduction of both Marcy Owens and Angela Proctor, the latter of which happened to be at the scene and was apparently incidentally taken. Out of the Light Angela was seen running in the forest, occasionally looking back to see if Bremmer was pursuing her. After a long run through the woods, Angela climbs a slope, manages to get to the top, and starts running again, only to fall off a cliff and land on a road. She is found by a local sheriff and taken to the hospital, just as Hotch helps Jack up when he falls over during one of his soccer games back at Quantico. Bremmer later digs up the corpse of one of his victims and takes its skull. Angela later dies at the hospital, but not before she tells Reid, "He has Marcy." Bremmer is later seen telling Marcy that Angela is dead, and that she is all alone now. Bremmer is then seen returning from work and proceeds to torture Marcy. After doing so, he comforts her when she starts crying, and when Marcy tries to tell him of her personal life in hopes of getting him to release her, he seizes her hair and tells her to not lie to him. Meanwhile, the BAU suspects Talbot of killing Bremmer's victims and arrest him for questioning. When Reid and Morgan find the corpse of the victim Bremmer dug up earlier, they realize that Talbot is being framed and let him go. When he realizes that the police are onto him, Bremmer decides to execute his endgame, taking Marcy to his car and driving away towards a lake. However, there is a roadblock, so Bremmer draws his blade, tells Marcy to be quiet, and prepares to wait for a policeman to investigate the car. However, when the BAU arrive, he abandons his current plan and drives around the roadblock and into the lake. Morgan dives in after the car and attempts to take Marcy out of the car, but Bremmer grabs Marcy's ankle. However, Hotch, having dived in as well, swims up behind Bremmer and shoots him twice in the head at point-blank range, killing him instantly. Marcy nearly dies, but is saved by Morgan, who performed CPR. Talbot is later seen whistling merrily and hanging a photo of Marcy being held captive by Bremmer in his darkroom, while a file with Bremmer's name sits on a table. Modus Operandi Bremmer would kidnap women who reminded him of Rose in secluded locations and take them to his barn. He would torture them with a sharp instrument, presumably as means of punishment, before fatally stabbing them when he became tired of them. He would later attempt to drown Marcy in a lake. It is mentioned that he also raped several women, including his previous victims, and it is assumed he raped Marcy and Angela as well (though Angela didn't look like Rose). Profile The unsub kept his victims dehydrated to keep them weak. He was also probably a "master-manipulator" to make Angela Proctor think that "he has mercy". Like this unsub, 80% of sexual sadists have a dozen or more victims in their past. They led normal lives, but eventually developed God-complexes. They usually have a ruse for abducting their victims as well. It's a theory that if he knew Angela escaped, he may had taken forensic countermeasures to make the authorities think she went in the opposite direction to throw them off. Known Victims *Rose Bremmer *Presumably raped numerous women prior to Out of the Light *Numerous unnamed women killed a maximum of 10 years prior to Out of the Light *An unidentified woman killed years prior to Out of the Light *An unidentified woman found in 2008 *Angela Proctor and Marcy Owens : **Angela Proctor **Marcy Owens *Officer Ted Appearances *Season Six **"Out of the Light" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Abductors Category:Deceased Category:Season Six Criminals Category:Serial Rapists